


The Crush Project

by xXvocaloidqueenXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Celesgiri - Freeform, F/F, Ship, Trigger Happy Havoc, danganronpa - Freeform, spicy tensionsssss~
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXvocaloidqueenXx/pseuds/xXvocaloidqueenXx
Summary: Toko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure have been working on The Crush Project for years, a project in which they wheedle into peoples lives and document it for their own personal entertainment. And when they ask (or rather force) Kyoko Kirigiri to be their pawn and finish the puzzle, she isn't happy. But are Fukawa and Hagakure really doing it for their own benefit?
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Ludenburg Celestia/Kirigiri Kyok, celesgiri
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. kyoko's mission

**Author's Note:**

> it’s not my favourite ship but i like the idea that kyoko gets all flustered and stuff around celeste bcuz she’s- well.. quite frankly, shes gay. also sorry for the makoto slander in the beginning HES JUST SO SMALL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure have been silently working on Project: Find Out Class Seventy Eight's Crushes for years, and when they ask (or rather force) Kyoko Kirigiri to be their pawn and finish the puzzle, she isn't happy. But are Fukawa and Hagakure really doing it for their own benefit?

Celeste entered the lunchroom. She flattened her lacy black dress and sat at the far end of the table, next to Togami, who glanced at her for a split second before launching back into conversation with Taka. I gazed at Celeste. I tried to catch her eye but she seemed focused on her food. I watched her for a while, carefully picking at her mashed potatoes.

Celeste looked up from her meal and gazed at me from across the table. She smirked. She knew that I had been looking at her. But how? I could feel my ears burning and my cheeks going red hot. I had conivinced myself it was jealousy. Celeste was very pretty, with her gothic-lolita attire, her neatly finessed drills, her eyes that sparkled like rubies, her pale face that made her look almost dead. But I wanted more than what I was letting on. I had figured it out, and- 

“Kyoko?” 

A voice interrupted my daydream. It was that little hope kid that thinks everything is wrong all the time. 

“Hi, Naegi.”  
I didn’t particularly dislike him, but his voice made your ears ring unpleasantly, and he was unusually small, which made talking to him even more unbearable than it already was. I cut him some slack, though. It must be tough having to hang around with Togami all the time.

“Are you okay?” Makoto asked with that expression he does all the time. It screams, ‘I care about you, but I remind you of one of those chihuahua dogs.’

“I'm fine, Makoto.” I said, with my usual serious tone.

I had been told by my peers that my emotions were usually unreadable, like I was constantly wearing a mask to hide my feelings. That wasn’t the case for Makoto. I had known him for a long time, so he knew how I was feeling all the time. It was strange. He had the ability to break down the wall I had built up in front of myself. Maybe it was just his luck. 

Makoto frowned at me, but turned back to his lunch, and started gabbing to Hina about some anime show.  
All of a sudden, Toko came storming into the lunch hall. No one really took notice of her, but she slammed her lunch tray on the space next to me. It appeared, when she arrived, that she wasn’t in a happy mood, but it was just her natural aura. Toko gazed at me thoughtfully through her round-rimmed glasses. Hiro sat across from me, his chin resting on his hand in thought.  
I gave them both a short glance. It was horribly awkward, and I was afraid they could read the thoughts racing through my head. I guessed that my train of thought would go a little like; ‘CELESTE cELESTE ceLESTE celESTE celeSTE celesTE celestE celeste-‘.  
I had no idea why, but all I could think of lately was Celeste, and I was scared. Was something wrong with me? Was Celeste secretly a witch and slowly casting a spell under me? I laughed silently to myself. That couldn’t be it.  
I decided to hoist myself back to reality and out of Celeste-Land to ask Toko and Yasuhiro what was going on.

“Uhmm..Why are you staring at me?” I asked as politely as I could.

They were a strange duo, those two. They seemed to know what you were thinking all the time, just by looking at you. The whole school speculated that they were dating but Toko had made it very clear that they both just had similar traits that drew them together, and they weren’t a thing. Besides, the first thing you think when you look at Yasuhiro was certainly not ''straight guy''.  
Suddenly they both burst out laughing. They got up, abandoned their trays, and grabbed me, Toko on my left arm and Hiro on my right. 

“Hey! What’s going on?”  
I tried to struggle free but I decided that it was best I didn’t draw attention to myself. Besides, they probably weren’t going to hurt me. They veered me into an empty classroom, the blinds half closed so that sunlight was just barely creeping in. They sat me down in an empty chair and stood in front of me. 

“It’s Celeste, isn’t it?” 

I blushed. I couldn’t help it. I furrowed my brow hoping it would make it seem like I was red from frustration, but it wouldn't work. I could feel my shoulders creep closer towards my ears. 

“Aha!” Toko done a little dance and Hiro joined in.

“H-how could you tell?” I said. There was no point in lying about it. They knew.

''We s-see you looking at her all the time with this dreamy expression. We th-thought, at first, you might be thinking about Togami, but he obviously isn't your style.'' Toko explained thoroughly. ''But we thought it o-over, and today, we've came to our final decision, after all this time!'' She let out a squeal of excitement.

“You see, we’ve been putting together this project for years!” Hiro went on, pulling out a complex diagram of Class 78’s crushes. ''Its called The Crush Project.'' I scanned it with my eyes. Mondo, Taka. Makoto, Sayaka. Aoi, Sakura. Yasuhiro, Leon. Toko, Komaru. The list went on. They even included themselves. 

“And you’re the second-last piece of the puzzle!” Toko finished. She drew a lazy picture of me with exaggerated anime-girl eyes, a braid and coloured it in. Next to it, she put ‘Kyoko-Celeste.’

I couldn’t hide my curiosity.  
“Who does Celeste like?”  
Toko and Hiro both let out a simultaneous cackle.  
“Of course! How inquisitive of you, K-Kyoko.” Toko said.

“However, that’s our problem. Since you and Celeste are good at masking you’re emotions,” Hiro pointed out.  
“We haven’t been able to figure out who you guys like for years!” Toko finished. “Our point is, Celeste is the last piece of the p-puzzle. And that’s where you come in.” The Ultimate Writing Prodigy pointed at me. 

I felt myself going red again. 

“I'm not gonna....”I trailed off. Toko giggled softly.  
“No, you don’t have to s-seduce Celeste. Although..”  
Hiro pinched Toko in the arm.  
“Right, sorry.” She pushed up her glasses. “ We just need you to finish the puzzle. And maybe, in the process, get t-to know her, and find out if she feels the same way!”  
Hiro nodded. Toko nodded. I blinked. 

“You’re free to go!” Hiro said. I got up, relieved and walked out the classroom, my legs numb.

''Y'know I refrained from asking her erotic stuff.''

''Well done, Toko.''

''Well... can I ask you st-stuff about L-Leon?''

''Ahaha! No.''

How did I end up doing dirty work for Yasuhiro and Toko? 

Perhaps I would benefit from it too, without realising it.


	2. spithy thtuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> celeste is revealed to be a horny little shit, but thats okay, bcuz kyoko is too without realizing it! will kyoko be able to financially recover from this? find out in the next episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club! We'll be waiting.. [kyoya smirk]!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoiler alert, this isnt an ouran fic, but maybe ill write one. someday [kyoya smirk]. anyways get ready for flustered kyoko and horny celeste lmao!!! anyways, in terms on horniness, it’s all according to plan! [tamaki index finger and thumb point]1!1!1!1!1!

I wandered the halls for a while after leaving the classroom. I figured that if I were to head back now, lunch would be over before I even reached the dining hall. Besides, I couldn’t bring myself to be around tons of people. I know it was stupid, but I was afraid they would be able to read my mind. I kicked around the corridors for some time, alone with my thoughts about Celeste and what Hiro and Toko asked me to do. All of a sudden, someone appeared. My chest tightened. They came walking down the corridor in a tidy fashion, and stopped when they came to me. 

Celeste.

“Why, Kyoko, what are you doing wandering the halls? You must be oh so alone!” Celeste sounded as if she was mocking me. I flushed with embarrassment. She noticed.

Damnit.

“Are you alright? You seem a little nervous about something.”. Celeste asked, although I knew that she knew was she was doing. She was playing games. 

“I’m fine.” I mumbled, staring at my shoes.

Suddenly she drew her face close to mine. Her hand reached my cheek. I drew in a sharp breath. She has moved so quickly I didn’t know how to react. Her leg was between my thighs. My ears were red hot and I could feel my face overheating. She had me pushed up against a wall, holding my face, our legs intertwined. I couldn’t believe what was happening. Celeste looked at me through curious, ruby-red eyes and smirked wickedly.

“Perhaps I could make you feel better?”

I thought for a second. I tried to analyse Celestes actions, just like how I did with everyone, but it wouldn’t work. She was the ultimate gambler, after all. She had a permanent poker face on all the time. Was she playing games? I couldn’t tell. She was unpredictable, unreasonable and uncontrollable. Maybe that was why I liked her. 

A teacher came stomping along the corridor, interrupting the scene. Celeste removed her body from mine almost immediately. It was apparent she was quite blase to pulling away quickly.

“What are you girls doing, lurking in the corridor? Lunch is nearly over!”

Celeste done that smirk again. She knew how to make me blush.

''My apologies ma'am. It wont happen again.'' I said, fidgeting.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to issue a detention to both of you. I’m very disappointed. It’s unacceptable how-“ She went on about how disrespectful we were, But I tuned it out. The only thing on my mind right now was being in detention with Celeste. Celeste touching my face. Celeste getting undressed. Celeste in her undergarments. Celeste-  
My thoughts were interrupted by an abrupt silence. Could the teacher read my mind too?  
She looked at her watch.  
Phew.

“It’s about time I go now. I’ll see you both in detention.” She stormed off to the science lab. Celeste gazed at me.

“Didn’t you say it wouldn’t happen again?”

“Hm?”

Celeste looked at me, irritated. She didn’t like to repeat herself.

“I said, didn’t you say it wouldn’t happen again?” I was lost. But I didn’t want to upset her.

“Yes. Why?”

Celeste turned to face me, her lips an inch away from mine. “What if it does?”


	3. heart 2 heart <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kyoko is like “uhhhhmmmm sex before marriage? no...” and she has a heart to heart with aoi on the way to detention idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i imagine kyoko and aoi to be polar opposites, and i wish they had more interactions in the game, so here we are ig !!!!! enjoy the fic ovo

For the rest of the school day, I felt quite queasy. It was partially about detention, but I knew the real reason was because Celeste would probably try something on me. I didn’t know if I liked it or not. Okay, yes, I enjoyed it, more than I’d like to admit, but something about Celeste’s nature, what with her being the Ultimate Gambler, makes my wonder if she’s just using me for her own pleasure. My heart sank.  
The bell rang. I got up out my seat, grabbed my bag and headed out of the classroom. 

“Hey! Kyoko!” I looked around. Where was it coming from? Suddenly someone came up behind me. I turned around.

“Hey, Hiro. Are you o-“

Hiro cut me off. “Yes i’m fine, don’t worry. But back to business.” I knew what was coming.

“Have you found out who Celeste likes yet?” 

I paused. On one hand, she was showing a lot of interest in me, and seemed to enjoy my company. On the other hand, she could be just using me for her own perverted enjoyment. 

“Uh- I’m working on it.” I said, unsure. I needed to find out if her actions meant anything. 

Hiro gave me and thumbs up and a large grin and ran away, most likely heading for the library to tell Toko what the situation was. 

I let a breath of relief escape my mouth and I glanced at my watch.

“I better head to detention now.” I murmured under my breath. All of the school clubs were in session now, and I walked past the girls locker room. I avoided it, just as I always did. Suddenly, Aoi appeared from outside the locker room. 

“Hey, Kyoko!” She waved at me, holding a towel in one hand and a water bottle tucked under her armpit. I stopped and turned. I couldn’t just ignore her.

“Oh, hi Aoi.” She was wearing a blue swimsuit with her name on it. I tried not to glance down at her body, just to be respectful, but it was harder than i’d like to admit it was. I was disgusted with myself. She clearly had a very strict workout routine. Aoi put the towel around her shoulders, the water bottle in her hand and looked up at me. I was only slightly taller than her, but she was at least a few months older. 

“Are you okay, Kyoko? You look seriously pale.” She touched my cheek and I flinched, thinking of the feeling of Celeste’s metal ring on my face. “I think you’re overheating too.” She looked at me pitifully. 

“Is there something on your mind?” 

I sighed. She sat down, her back to the wall and beckoned me to come over. I reluctantly sat down.

“So,” Aoi looked at me with her round, blue eyes. 

“What’s up?” She said. Aoi was very good at understanding people. Maybe it would be good to let my feelings out.

I frowned. 

“I think i’m in love with Celeste. But i’m scared to do anything with a girl, and i’m scared incase she’s just playing games. She always tries these things on me, like.. uhh- pushing me up against a wall,” I blushed helplessly. “And I like it, but I’ve never done anything like that with a girl. But I think I want to.” I finished, looking expectantly at her.

Aoi gazed at me, processing every word, finding a solution to every problem. 

“Well, maybe you should experiment with Celeste, see what she’s all about, figure out your sexuality, and have a good time all at once!” She said with a soft smile. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

I thought for a moment. She was undoubtedly right, for sure, but I wondered about the consequences. 

“But what if Celeste backstabs me?”

Aoi giggled.

“Celeste isn’t as bad as you think she is,” The Ultimate Swimming Pro said. “She has a heart in there somewhere, I know she does.” Aoi playfully poked her index finger into my heart. 

“Everyone thought you didn’t have a heart until you cried in the middle of class when you were reading the last page of the Ouran Highschool Host Club manga.” 

I laughed for the first time in a while. Aoi was a friend to everyone. She always knew how to make people smile.

“It was really sad, okay?”

I glanced at my watch. Detention had started five minutes ago. 

“I better get going, Aoi. I’ll see you later!”

Aoi waved at me as I walked off. But still, as I made my way to the science lab, I couldn’t help but wonder if she was right.


	4. cliche detention scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so they’re in detention and there’s some tensions happeninggggg and celeste is like “u wanna fuq” and kyoko is like “yeah ig” so yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooohhhhhh tensionnn ;00000 anyways, celeste is horny and kyoko is hot. enjoy '-'

I entered detention, embarrassed that I was at least ten minutes late. I almost never had detention but more importantly, I was always on time. 

“Well, Kyoko! Glad you could finally make it.” The teacher at the desk said, with some sort of edge to her voice. 

“May I ask why you were so late?” The Teacher’s eyes prised me suspiciously. 

“Oh, uhm- I was talking to Aoi.” I said truthfully. It was best not to lie when I was already in detention. She rolled her eyes and got back to carefully correcting tests.

I looked around the room. I really didn’t observe much else apart from one thing. The only person there was Celeste. My throat went dry. My purple eyes locked with her red ones and she gave me that look again. 

The teacher looked up from her grading.

“Kyoko? Aren’t you taking a seat?” 

My face felt hotter than it already was. 

“Ah! Yes, I am.”

Now was the time to shoot my shot. I traveled to the back of the classroom, next to the window, and sat behind Celeste. On every desk there was a sheet of miscellaneous math questions. Of course, I could do them all, but I wanted to do something else right now. Suddenly Celeste turned around to face me in her chair.

“Hello Kyoko.” 

I paused for a moment, pencil in the air. I could feel her gaze burning into me, looking me up and down, inspecting every inch of my body. I tensed at the thought.

“Hi, Celeste.” My voice wavered slightly and I was afraid I had made a fool of myself. 

“Stop talking during detention. There’s no time for chit-chat.” Celeste craned her neck to look the teacher, who had her glasses halfway down her nose and was looking at us, annoyed. Celeste turned all the way round and sat in her seat, as she was told, legs crossed. ''Get to work.''

''My apologies, miss. Kyoko had a slight problem.'' I could hear the sarcasm in her voice. The Ultimate Gambler clasped her hands together and sighed. The teacher got back to her work, and we were left to do our math quiz.  
I had no problem with it, of course, as the questions were quite easy, but my mind was in a different place. I kept glancing up to see what Celeste was doing, and eventually it became a routine. Every two questions I looked at her briefly before getting back to my work. I desperately wanted her to turn around, and treat me like she did in the corridor, but I could understand why she wasn't.

Suddenly a pale hand reached toward my desk and dropped a small, folded up post-it-note on my paper. I recognized it as Celeste's hand because it had the strange, exaggerated ring that covered her whole index finger on it. I picked up the note, keeping an eye on the teacher so that she wouldn't notice. I unfolded it carefully and slowly, careful not to make too much noise. The note read:

''SOON.''

I glanced at Celeste. She was already back to her work. Could she read my mind? It was a brief note, but I could tell what she meant.

''Sorry, girls, I have to take these papers to the photocopier. Who knows how long I'll be.'' And with that, the teacher left the room brandishing a pile of papers.

Me and Celeste were alone together.

It took a few moments before Celeste swivelled round to look at me once again. She stood up and walked towards my desk, eyeing me the whole time. She placed her hands rather roughly on the table.

''I admire your fashion choices, Kyoko, but...'' Celeste unexpectedly grabbed my tie and pulled my face close to hers. Close enough to see every fragment of colour in her ruby eyes. 

''Imagine how lovely that tie would look on the floor.'' I supressed a gasp. Was she actually saying this to me? Was this real? All I could manage was a small murmur. ''C-Celeste-''

She put her finger to my lips and, without letting go of my tie, leaned in and kissed me. It was kind, generous and gave me a straight answer. It only lasted a mere few seconds, which was very brief, but it felt like hours. I wished it was hours. It was over soon enough because Celeste had heard the clicking of heels outside in the corridor. She pulled away skilfully, letting go of me. I straightened my tie and tried my best to regain my composure.

''Kyoko are you alright? You seem a little red. Do you have a fever?'' The teacher asked. I just realized I had been sweating profusely the whole time. I laughed it off and said I was fine, and she didn't mention it after that. She had no idea what had just happened. 

''Anyways, my apologies for taking so long. The photocopier was jammed. Were you girls good while I was gone?''

I was about to answer when Celeste answered with her sharp tongue.

''Oh, yes, we were.''

As soon as detention was over, another note came my way and was promptly dropped on my desk. I unfolded it cautiously.

''SECRET.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if celeste's lines are cringy, i wrote this during a zoom class, my head was in a different place lmaoo -.-


End file.
